Sakit Gigi
by Suka Usotsuki
Summary: Ketika Jungkook belum pernah merasakan sakit gigi, dan Taehyung mengambil 'keuntungan' dari kesakitan Bunny Kookie-nya. [ Pair: TaeKook!, Didekasikan untuk TaeKookDay yang terlambat ]


Alunan musik jazz yang mengalir lembut di gedung hotel berbintang lima menjadi latar suasana ramai yang banyak diisi oleh para konglomerat. Aroma berbagai parfum akan langsung menyapa indera penciuman sekali menapak masuk. Kita akan dimanjakan bak seorang Raja oleh pelayan-pelayan yang sibuk hilir mudik sembari membawa beberapa gelas bertangkai panjang terisi cairan berbagai rasa; ada semerah darah dan seindah tembaga. Mayoritas dari mereka adalah orang tua. Namun tidak sedikit dari mereka membawa anak muda untuk dikenali ke beberapa kerabat.

Bocah berusia sebelas tahun memberengut. Bibirnya manyun dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Mata bulatnya memandang ke orang-orang dewasa sedang bercengkerama penuh formalitas. Bocah bernama Jeon Jungkook—putra semata wayang keluarga Jeon dan satu-satunya pewaris tahta Ayahnya—bukan tidak suka ikut terlibat acara formalitas penuh sandiwara yang selalu ia datangi bersama orang tuanya. Malah Jungkook sangat menyukainya karena itu artinya akan ada berbagai macam hidangan enak yang harus ia cicipi. Tetapi ia akan lebih senang lagi bila tidak selalu memakai setelan jas membuat gerah. Jungkook lebih memilih pakaian nyaman membalut tubuh tapi tetap _staylish_ daripada setelan jas yang menyesakkan dan membuat gerah. Padahal di dalam _full air conditioner_.

Yah, namanya juga bocah. Tidak memusingkan etika yang ada meski ia mendapatkan pendidikan beretika baik saat acara formal.

Nyonya Jeon tahu benar kalau anaknya bosan menunggu bicara basa-basi dengan para tamu yang datang. Anaknya itu akan bertingkah menggemaskan dengan mimik cemberut, bibir memanyun beberapa senti, tangan terlipat di depan dada serta satu kaki dihentakkan pada keramik indah. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut cokelat gelap anaknya. Jungkook mendongak menatap Ibunya dengan mimik yang sama.

"Kau boleh pergi menjelajah, tapi harus ingat jangan rakus dan kembali dengan cepat ketika Ibu sudah meneleponmu." Ujar Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lembut. Mendapat respon positif dari anaknya, Ibu Jeon tersenyum geli.

"Untuk yang pertama aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk kembali secepat mungkin. Terima kasih, _eomma_. _Bye!_ " Setelah mencium tangan Ibunya, Jungkook tak langsung pergi begitu saja. Ia dengan sopan membungkukan tubuhnya; berujar permisi pada orang-orang dewasa yang sibuk bicara hal yang tidak Jungkook mengerti lalu melengos pergi dengan langkah gembira.

Ibu Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook lalu kembali mengurai pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakit Gigi (c) Suka Usotsuki

BTS Characters **_isn't_** mine

Pair : TaeKook

Rate : K+

 **Warning : paku-paku _typo_ seringkali dijumpai dalam penulisan, kesalahan dalam menggunakan kalimat mungkin tak sesuai EYD, fluff yang gagal, dan mohon dimaklumi.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca~!

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook dirundung sedih.

Makanan yang tersaji di depan mata membuat perutnya berteriak minta segera diisi. Namun Jungkook terlalu bingung memutuskan hendak mencoba yang mana terlebih dahulu. Matanya membulat lucu memindai segala makanan tertatapi rapi di meja satu persatu. Mulutnya tanpa sadar merosot ke bawah; menampilkan dua gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak tak menentu karena gatal hendak mengambil.

Dari kejauhan, Kim Taehyung melihat sekilas bocah laki-laki berdiri termenung melihat makanan di hadapannya. Bocah itu terlihat seperti anak hilang yang kebingungan mencari Ibunya. Bocah itu menarik perhatian Kim Taehyung. Dia terlihat sangat tampan—meski dari jauh—dengan setelan jas membalut tubuh kecilnya. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan; apalagi gigi kelincinya timbul saat bibir bocah itu terbuka sedikit. Imut plus plus. Tanpa sadar pemuda tampan itu tersenyum geli melihat bocah tersebut. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bocah menggemaskan yang menarik perhatiannya. Nampan berisi gelas-gelas alkohol habis tak tersisa seiring ia melangkah dan orang-orang mengambilnya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping bocah yang masih asyik menatap makanan; tidak menyadari ada eksistensi lain di sampingnya. Taehyung berdehem, berniat menarik atensi bocah menggemaskan itu.

Jungkook menoleh ke kiri tatkala indera pendengarannya mendengar suara seseorang, namun tak mendapati ada orang di sampingnya. Lalu menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati sosok laki-laki tampan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda?"

Jungkook hampir saja salah mengira bahwa pemuda tampan di depannya ini pasti salah satu anak konglomerat di sini, namun segera tertepis manakala pemuda tampan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda'. Jungkook tak lantas menjawab. Ia memerhatikan pemuda tampan itu dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya. Melihat ke baju ala seorang pelayan membungkus indah di tubuh kurusnya; ditambah sepatu pantofel mengilat nampak cocok dipakai. Lalu memindai wajah tampannya masih memberikan senyuman ramah.

Jungkook terpana.

Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat bocah di hadapannya mematung di tempat dengan air muka mengundang untuk dicubit. Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaanya sambil menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi gembil bocah itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda?"

"Huh?" Jungkook tersadar. Matanya mengerdip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melirik ke arah lain tak menentu; merasa gugup secara tiba-tiba. Jungkook merasa malu mengakui dirinya tengah kebingungan memilah makanan yang mana lebih dulu dimakan. Bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar ia gigiti. Kepalanya menggeleng terlampau kuat sampai ia merasa lehernya bisa patah. Helai poni yang sedikit menutupi matanya bergerak seirama mengikuti gelengan kepalanya. Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tingkah lucu bocah di depannya ini.

"Ti-Tidak perlu."

"Tapi saya lihat sepertinya Tuan Muda butuh bantuan. Saya akan berusaha sebisa saya membantu Tuan Muda." Katanya seramah mungkin meyakinkan sang kelinci gembul.

Jungkook nampak ragu sesaat, namun akhirya ia mengaku, "Aku... Aku bingung memilih yang mana. Semuanya nampak enak dan aku ingin makan semuanya." Nadanya terdengar merengek. Taehyung bisa melihat telinga kelinci imajiner terlipat kuyu di kepala bocah itu. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca terlihat merana menatap makanan di hadapannya.

" _Aigoo..._ Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali?" Tak tahan dengan godaan terpampang nyata di depannya, Taehyung menggusak pucuk kepala bocah itu gemas. "Mari, biar hyung bantu memilih." Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung ceria. Matanya berbinar senang dan telinga kelinci imajiner di kepalanya berdiri tegak. Oh, Taehyung benar-benar berlebihan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, hyung. Tapi tanganku hanya dua. Tak cukup untuk membawa makanan yang banyak..."

"Tenang saja. Hyung membawa nampan kosong, jadi pilihlah apapun yang _bunny boy_ suka." Taehyung memerlihatkan nampan kosong yang ia bawa ke hadapan bocah itu seraya tersenyum lebar. Jungkook sedikit merengut ketika dipanggil ' _bunny boy_ '. Ia pun bersuara protes, "Aku bukan _bunny boy_ , hyung! Namaku Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung tersenyum lebih lebar menampilkan senyum kotak andalannya. " _Bunny_ Kookie saja bagaimana? Hyung suka panggilan itu karena Kookie mirip kelinci."

Rona merah langsung mendebui pipi gembil bocah sebelas tahun itu. Dadanya bergemuruh riuh ketika Taehyung menaimainya ' _bunny_ Kookie'. Terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan. Jungkook suka, tapi malu untuk mengaikui. Jadilah ia pura-pura manyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Terserah hyung saja." Ketusnya. Membuat Taehyung harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang memberikan ciuman gemas di seluruh wajah pemuda Jeon.

"Baiklah, baiklah, _bunny_ Kookie ingin pilih yang mana?"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat jari telunjuk Jungkook menunjuk makanan manis dengan ekspresi gembira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krauk Krauk

" _Bunny,_ pelan-pelan makannya. Nanti kita bisa ambil lagi."

Krauk Krauk

Dengan telaten Taehyung membersihkan rempah-rempah yang mengotori sudut-sudut bibirnya sampai ke pipi. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti mengagumi pemuda lucu di hadapannya. Bibirnya selalu membentuk senyuman sampai Taehyung merasa otot-otot pipinya kebas. Jungkook tidak memedulikan. Ia terus makan sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung, kau belum memberitahu namamu." Ucap Jungkook di sela-sela makannya.

"Telan dulu, _bunny_ Kookie," balas Taehyung menciubit hidung Jungkook gemas. "Nama hyung Kim Taehyung. Usia tujuh belas tahun dan bekerja paruh waktu di sini. _Bunny_ Kookie umur berapa dan sekolah di mana?" Taehyung sedikit memangkas jarak di antara mereka sehingga bahu keduanya berbenturan.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah lobi lantas atas, di mana orang-orang jarang melewati. Taehyung sengaja membawa Jungkook ke sini karena Jungkook tidak mau makan banyak di depan orang-orang. Bisa malu ia. Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa panjang nan empuk. Hanya berdua.

"Umurku sebelas tahun. Aku bersekolah di Seoul Elementary School." Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Tangannya terulur mengambil gelas berisi air putih lalu meminumkannya ke Jungkook.

" _Bunny_ Kookie suka sekali ya dengan makanan manis?"

"Um. Suka sekali!"

"Tapi kalau kebanyakan makan yang manis-manis bisa membuat gigi Kookie rusak dan terkena sakit gigi." Kata Taehyung menasihati. Tangannya bergerak mengelus lembut helaian cokelat gelap Jungkook yang seharus sutera. Membuat Taehyung tidak ingin berhenti mengelus. Jungkook tidak protes. Malah ia sangat menikmati setiap tangan besar Taehyung mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Elusannya sungguh nikmat seperti lumeran cokelat yang tengah ia makan saat ini. Membuat candu dan memabukkan.

"Tidak akan. Aku pernah makan banyak manisan dan gigiku masih se-aw!" Taehyung panik melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba meringis. Ia segera mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit; melihat Jungkook kini mengelus-elus pipi kirinya.

" _Bunny,_ kau kenapa?" Air mukanya nampak khawatir. Tangannya reflek ikut memegang pipi sebelah kiri Jungkook dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menyakiti.

"H-Hyung... Gigiku..." Bola mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca. Merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada giginya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Hyung carikan obat sakit gigi." Taehyung segera berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan.

"Cepat kembali, hyung..." Rengekan sedih Jungkook membuat Taehyung sedih. Ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu menggusak rambut Jungkook menenangkan sebelum akhirnya pergi ke bawah.

Lima menit kemudian, Taehyung kembali dengan napas tersengal. Peluh berucuran mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia langsung duduk di samping Jungkook yang menggeliat tak nyaman sambil mengeluh kesakitan.

"Ini minum dulu."

Taehyung membukakan obat pil sakit gigi dan Jungkook menerimanya. Tangannya dengan cekatan membantu Jungkook minum air putih untuk membantunya menelan obat.

"Hyung, sakit..."

Melihat keadaan Jungkook yang hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa serta tangan mengelus-elus pipi, Taehyung merapatkan tubuh mereka. Kepala Jungkook ia taruh menyender pada pundaknya. Satu tangannya menyelinap ke belakang punggung Jungkook lalu melingkarkannya di pinggang; membawa kelinci gembulnya semakin merapat sedangkan tangannya yang lain menekan pelan pipi kiri Jungkook untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Sshh... Tidak apa. Nanti akan sembuh." Bisiknya lembut dan menenangkan. Jungkook hanya bisa mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kecil dan Taehyung akan selalu berucap menenangkannya.

Perhatian yang diberikan Taehyung padanya membuat jantungnya berdetak anomali. Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan marah padanya karena telah bersikap sombong tidak akan sakit gigit, namun pemuda itu hanya membisikan kalimat-kalimat penenang untuknya seraya mengeratkan pelukan protektifnya pada pinggangnya. Entah kenapa... Jungkook merasa nyaman dan terlindungi di dekapan hangat Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintihan Jungkook sudah tidak terdengar. Namun Taehyung masih bisa melihat dahi Jungkook mengerut tak nyaman. Matanya yang tertutup terlihat bergerak-gerak namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin membukanya. Taehyung tahu Jungkook belum tidur dan tidak bisa tidur.

"Masih sakit?" bisik Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya. Jungkook menganggu pelan. Kemudian menegakkan badannya sehingga tangan Taehyung dengan berat hati terlepas dari pipi gembil kelincinya. Taehyung ikut menegakkan badanya. Satu tangannya yang lain masih bertengger manis di pinggang Jungkook—tak berniat untuk melepaskannya—dan tangannya yang bebas menuangkan air putih ke gelas lalu membantu Jungkook meminumnya.

"Masih sakit sekali?"

Jungkook mengangguk lemah. Matanya terbuka sayu menatap Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum sedih. Tangannya terulur membelai pelan pipi gembil Jungkook. Manik matanya tak lepas dari obsidian Jungkook yang sayu. Melihat Jungkook yang lemah dan tak ceria seperti ini entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergejolak.

"Hyung akan membuatnya tak sakit lagi."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening; tanda tak mengerti. Kemudian ia merasakan napasnya berhenti saat itu juga. Kedua bola mata bulatnya membola. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan seolah ingin meloncat keluar. Darahnya berdesir derah dan mengumpul pada satu titik; pipinya.

Kim Taehyung. Kini tengah menempelkan benda asing ke bilah bibir Jeon Jungkook.

"Masih sakit?" suaranya terdengar khawatir. Dan Jungkook tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya. Satu ciuman di bibir kembali mendarat. Ciuman sangat singkat sama seperti yang pertama. Elusan halus di pipinya bahkan tidak terasa karena lembutnya benda asing meninggalkan bekas tak wajar di bibirnya.

"Masih sakit?"

Anggukan. Dan ciuman singkat mendarat lagi.

"Masih?"

Anggukan lagi. Dan ciuman singkat mendarat keempat kalinya.

"Masih sakit?" Jungkook bisa merasakan deru napas lembut Taehyung menerima wajahnya. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Bibir mereka terbuka sedikit dan bila Jungkook bergerak sedikit saja, maka daging kembar mereka akan kembali berbenturan. Manik mata saling beradu memancarkan suatu afeksi yang baru kali pertama mereka rasakan.

Lantas ketika Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya begitu lemah—menjadikan bibir mereka saling berbenturan lalu terpisah lagi—Taehyung kembali meraup bibir semerah ceri milik Jungkook. Melumatnya pelan. Merasakan sisa-sisa makanan yang masih terasa di bibir kelinci gembulnya. Mengecap setiap manisnya bibir Jungkook yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang tanpa ada niat melepaskannya. Membuat seluruh otaknya kosong selain memikirkan ingin memiliki pemuda menggemaskan ini seutuhnya. Tangannya menarik pinggang Jungkook sehingga tubuh mereka tak ada lagi jarak dan menekan tengkuk Jungkook lebih kuat; membuat bibir keduanya semakin tertekan dengan sensasi geli menyenangkan.

Keduanya terbuai dengan rasa manis yang tercecap. Taehyung melupakan pekerjaannya untuk melayani para tamu di bawah dan Jungkook lupa kalau rasa sakitnya telah hilang sejak lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Fanfiksi ini didekasikan untuk merayakan #TaeKookDay tapi terlalu terlambat.

Uso tidak membaca ulang dan mengedit kembali.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca ya! Semoga suka dengan fiksi gak jelas ini :(

Review please? Agar Uso tahu seberapa nikmat kalian membacanya :)

Sincerely,

 _Suka Usotsuki_


End file.
